Paving The Division
by hoppy1214
Summary: Harm and Mac snowed in at JAG. Not as cheesy or cliche as it sounds... yet.
1. Default Chapter

Title: Paving The Division

Disclaimer: I don't own JAG or its characters

Author's Note: I read a story the other day about Harm and Mac being snowed in at JAG that inspired this but I can't remember what it's called. If anyone knows please tell me. I'd like to give credit where it is due. Anyway, I haven't decided what direction I am taking this story so let me know what you would like to see happen. Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoy!

2130 Local Time

JAG Headquarters

Falls Church, VA

" Ugh." Harm rubbed his head, nursing a paperwork headache.

" Knock knock." Mac smiled as she leaned against the doorjam to his office.

" Hey, Mac." He gave her a half-hearted smile.

" You're working late, sailor."

" Yeah. The Admiral threatened to ship my six to Alaska if this paperwork wasn't on his desk by tomorrow morning. I didn't feel like testing his sincerity."

" Good call." Mac replied. "The Admiral has sure been in a foul mood lately."

" That's the understatement of the century. You have any idea what's made him so irritable?"

" Well, you haven't shot up any courtrooms lately so, for once, I don't think it's you."

" Haha. You're so funny." Harm smirked. Mac smiled back. "What are you doing here so late, Mac?"

" Just wrapping up some work for the Fillmore trial."

" You going up against Sturgis?"

" Yeah."

" Well, good luck."

" Thanks, I'm gonna need it. I don't exactly have much of a case." Harm gave her a sympathetic look.

"It's snowing." Mac stated with surprise. Harm turned around to look out his window. Indeed it was.

"Wow, it really is coming down." Harm stood up to look through his window and Mac joined him. "Sheesh, Mac. I don't know that we're gonna be able to drive home in this." Mac frowned at his comment but from the looks of it he was right. She opened her mouth to share her opinion when the lights flickered and then died. "Great. I haven't finished my paperwork yet." Mac rolled her eyes.

"Way to focus on the big picture, squid." He smiled at her, although she couldn't see his expression in the dark.

"C'mon, Mac. Let's go start the generator." They felt their way down the stairs and into the basement, suffering only a few stubbed toes in the pitch black.

"Harm, I think I found it." Mac informed. Running her hand over the cool metal, she found the starter cord and pulled. The engine sputtered but didn't start. She tried a few more times to no avail. "Help me with this, will ya, Harm?"

"Sure." They both gripped the cord. "On the count of three. One, two, three!" They pulled. With a snap, the cord broke off and the two JAGs went flying backwards.

"Hmph!"

"Ahh!"

"Great." Mac mumbled.

"Just peachy." Harm agreed. "Now what are we supposed to do?"

"Well, I have an emergency kit in my car. I suggest we set-up camp for the night."

15 Minutes Later

JAG Bullpen

Harm and Mac surveyed their combined resources. Collectively, they had one sleeping bag, two blankets, a flashlight, a bottle of water, a candy bar, Harm's Navy sweatshirt, and Mac's overnight bag.

"Well, squid, it's not much but it'll do. I'm gonna go change." Mac grabbed her overnight bag and the flashlight and headed off to the bathroom, leaving Harm sitting in the dark. Right now, he really envied Mac's preparedness. Dress whites might get the ladies but they weren't all that comfortable to sleep in. Not that the uniform usually stayed on when ladies were involved. Harm grinned to himself. You could take away the planes but you could never take away the pilot ego.

Deciding the bullpen was not the best place to spend the night, Harm gathered their things and stumbled into his office. A few minutes later he could hear Mac's voice calling out to him.

"Harm? Where are you?"

"In my office." The light from her flashlight bounced off the floor as she approached his office. He looked up to see her sporting a marine sweatshirt and sweatpants.

"What are you doing in here? Where'd you put our stuff?" She questioned.

"It's in here. I thought we might like a little less open place to sleep. I would have gone for your office but all those stacks of files are like landmines. I didn't want to risk my life."

"Hey!" She swatted his shoulder, eliciting a grin from him. "So how do you wanna do this?" Harm turned a little red, wondering if Mac realized the double meaning those words could carry.

"Uh, how about we open the sleeping bag all the way and spread it out on the floor. Then we can each take a blanket."

"Sounds good to me." Mac easily agreed and started unzipping the sleeping bag. She laid it out over the floor and picked up one of the blankets. Harm took the other blanket and the two climbed onto their respective sides. Using his sweatshirt as a pillow, Harm propped his head up. "You want me to turn the flashlight off?"

"Nah, not yet." Harm answered."Whaddaya say we break out that candybar?"

"Okay. I forgot that I didn't eat dinner yet." Mac remarked, unwrapping the chocolate.

"You? Forget to eat? The world is coming to an end!"

"Be nice or I'm not sharing." Mac scolded, betraying herself by breaking off half the bar and handing it to Harm.

"Thanks." He said, taking the proffered chocolate. He munched quietly for a moment before rolling over onto his side. "Mac? Do you... do you ever wish things hadn't ended with you and Brumby?" Mac was caught off-guard by his question. She pondered his words and answered him as honestly as she could.

"There was a time, right after the engagement broke off, when I thought I'd made the biggest mistake of my life. Mic had a lot of faults but he was a good man and I never doubted his love for me. Those months following our break-up were... miserable. I was sad and lonely and a little depressed. Work didn't seem so fulfilling anymore. I've never had much of a family and it seemed like all my friends were either married or involved. No one had time for me. Plus, there was the ever-distant biological clock ticking in the background. But after awhile, things got better and I realized I'd made the right decision. I cared about Mic. Maybe even loved him. But not the way a wife should love her husband. Not the way he deserved. I know now that things would never have worked out for us because I would always wonder if I'd made the right decision. If I'd picked the right man." She gave him a meaningful look. "What about you? Do you ever miss Rene."

"Hehe." Harm laughed. "No. Rene gave me a bit of a social life for a time there but I never wanted a long term relationship with her.Too much drama for me." They both smiled at that and then were silent again. Once more, Harm broke the silence. "Mac... I'm sorry I wasn't there for you after Mic left." Mac wondered what had gotten into him. "I know you needed someone then and I told you I would be there for you but I wasn't. I'm sorry for letting you down. For leaving you alone."

"I was never angry at you, Harm. I was sad and hurting but I always understood why you did what you did. We both had responsibilities and sometimes they got in the way of our friendship."

"Our friendship was one of those responsibilities. I'm sorry for forgetting that." He gave her his own meaningful look.

"You sure are deep tonight, flyboy. Are you always like this late at night?"

"Only with you." His words echoed an earlier conversation. His eye contact penetrating her heart.

"Why do you always say that?"

"Because it's true. You make me act a way that no other person does. You make me feel... more than I ever have." He was dangerously close to her. "You make me, Sarah..." He whispered, the words brushing against her mouth. So close but still not touching. She closed her eyes in anticipation. He placed a kiss on her forehead. "Goodnight, Mac." She opened her eyes in confusion. He reached over and turned out the flashlight and then pulled her into his arms.


	2. Uh

Author's Note: Hey, I want to thank everyone who responded, especially scullpell and Beach chickJASSNL. You gave me some great ideas and you'll be seeing bits and pieces of them throughout the rest of the story. Also, this baby is far from over so have no fear, I'll be giving you guys what you want. I'm just gonna tease you first. Oh, I haven't betaed this. I figured you'd rather deal with my mistakes than wait for me to beta it.

2345 Local Time

JAG Headquarters

Falls Church, VA

Mac rolled over, confused as to why she was so cold. Half-awake, she reached for Harm... and didn't find him. She sat up still half asleep and discovered she was alone.

"Harm?" There was no answer. "Harm?" She was feeling a little irritated. She was groggy and cold and she needed Harm... for his body heat, of course. Her stomach rumbled. "Okay, okay, I'll feed you." She muttered and headed off to the kitchen. 'Maybe that's where Harm is, too.' She thought. She groped her way through the dark, wishing Harm had left the flashlight for her.

She approached the kitchen and saw a tall figure rummaging throught the cupboards. The flashlight in his hand barely illuminated his navy uniform. A shiver-- from the cold-- ran through her body. A sudden surge of courage ran through her body and she found herself approaching her sailor. She tiptoed to a position behind him and slid her hands around his midsection. He froze and she could feel his stomach muscles tighten beneath her fingers.

"I'm cold." She complained, resting her cheek against his back. He didn't answer. "Harm?" He turned to face her and she took a step back.

"Evening, Colonel." Mac leaped back.

"Oh my god, Sturgis! I'm so sorry. I thought you were, I mean I was hungry and..."

"You thought I was Harm."

"NO!" Mac blushed furiously. "I mean yes but it wasn't what you think. I was cold and I thought Harm could warm me up." Sturgis raised an eyebrow and Mac turned even redder, realizing what she had said. "I mean I thought Harm might have an extra blanket or something and, what are you doing here?" She desperately tried to change the subject. Sturgis gave her an amused look before humoring her.

"I was working late and got snowed in. Apparently you and Harm did, too?" Mac nodded. "I tried to get the generator going after the power went out but the starter cord was broken." Mac was glad the darkness hid her guilt.

"Uh, yeah, Harm and I noticed that, too. So is anyone else here?" She once again changed the subject.

"Not that I've seen." Mac's stomach rumbled again. "You hungry?"

"Yeah, a little." Her stomach rumbled loudly. "Okay, a lot." They both laughed. Sturgis handed her the flashlight and Mac dug through the cabinets looking for food. "Hmm, graham crackers, marshmallows, and chocolate. All we need is a fire and we could make s'mores."

"What about the fireplace in the Admiral's office?" Sturgis suggested.

"I didn't even think of that. Good idea, Sturgis."

"Well, how about you and I go get the fire started and then you can take the flashlight and go find Harm?"

"Sounds good to me." The duo made their way across the bullpen to the Admiral's office. "It's creepy here when it's all quiet and dark." Mac admitted. "I feel like some kind of burglar."

"Especially going into the Admiral's office." Sturgis agreed. "It's like entering the forbidden forest." This elicited a laugh from Mac.

"Well as long as there aren't any creepy creatures lying in wait I think I can handle it." Sturgis turned the knob and... "Phew. No things or people lurking in the dark." Mac voiced as Sturgis swept the torch across the room. The two quickly set to work on the fireplace and in moments a nice orange glow blanketed the room.

"Here," Sturgis said, " take the flashlight and go find the ever elusive Commander. I'll stay here and get warm by the fire." He smiled.

"Gee, thanks. Give me the yucky job." She scrunched her nose up.

"Complain all you want. I know you like your quests to find Harm. Adds excitement to your life."

"I could do with a little less excitement in my life." She told him and plucked the flashlight from his hand. She quietly closed the door behind her as she stepped into the bullpen. First she wandered over to Harm's office, thinking he might have returned by now. Nope. Next she checked her office. Nada. 'Where is that boy?' She wondered. 'Hmm, maybe the kitchen.' That, too, turned up negative results. 'If I was a flyboy, where would I be... well, there aren't any planes in here so, possibly the bathroom?' She headed towards the lavatories. "It really is a little creepy out here." She said out loud.

"I thought you were a big, bad marine?"

"Ahh!" Mac exclaimed and swung around. Smack! The flashlight in her hand made contact with her would-be attacker.

"Oof." He fell to the ground.

"Oh no!" Mac cried out, realizing her victim was none other than Harmon Rabb. "Harm?" She gently shook him. "Harm?" Still no response. "Great, I've knocked him out cold. Smooth move, Mackenzie." She sighed, realizing she was going to need Sturgis's help to move her flyboy.


End file.
